My Little Blue
by Starlight-Rebel
Summary: He's alive. My son is alive. He's here, breathing, and unharmed. Oh how I wish I could tell him that I, too, am alive. But I can not. It will only endanger him more. And if only she was physically here to see this...


**_Me: Hey, guys. So, when I saw the trailer for the ending of season 3 for SWR, I had this crazy thought that Dodonna was Ezra's father. I don't know how I came up with that, but I guess it was their eyes. Or something like that. Anyway, I decided to write a one-shot about it. I've been working on it for sometime now. Hope you like it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own Star Wars Rebels._**

* * *

 _He's alive._

My son is _alive_. He's here. Breathing and unharmed. He's fighting for freedom, justice, and for others. Just how his mother and I knew he would.

Oh, how I wish I could walk up to him and hug him. Tell him how much I missed him. How much I thought of him. And how much I wanted to tell him I'm alive.

But, I can't. It'll only endanger him more. I almost lost him once. I don't want that to again.

If only his mother was here, she can see how he is. How he's defending others. And how's he's willing to do anything for the sake of others.

But she can't. At least, not physically. I still regret what had happen during the prison break. How she pushed me through the escape pod and sacrificed herself. Let her take all the pain while the others and I ran.

If only I hadn't believed her when she said she was right behind me. If only I stayed behind to fight with her. If only I had fell with her….

Seeing the prison in pieces as the fire swept everywhere, not leaving anything untouched, is something I will never unsee.

Her last words still rung through the air.

 _"I will always love you, Ephraim. And tell our little blue how much I love him."_

I have never gotten to fulfill her wish. But, I plan to soon.

Knowing I had to stay low, I changed my name. My appearance has changed so much during the time that no one no longer recognized me.

After seeing how many people wanted to rebel, I had started my own rebel cell which had later become the largest in the Rebellion.

I had heard my son's name from here and there. I have seen him with his crew. I am glad to know that he has such wonderful people looking after him.

The door opens. "Commander Dodonna."

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Captain Syndulla would like to speak with you."

"I'll be there soon."

The lieutenant nods and walks out. I stand up and walk out after him, heading to the cockpit of the ship.

I see Hera standing in the corner, arms crossed, and staring out into the endless, bright dots of space.

"Hello, Hera."

"Dodonna."

I stand next to her. "What did you need me for?"

"Actually this is about my crew. More specifically, Ezra."

My eyes slightly widen.

Did she already find out? I wasn't expecting this so soon?

"Is there something wrong with the boy?"

Hera shakes her head. "No. What I'm worried about are the both of you." She lowers her voice. "I've seen you send glances at him from time to time. I've been wondering why. Is there something going on between the two of you?"

I must tell her. I have no other choice.

"No, nothing at all." I look around the cockpit. "Let's talk somewhere else. Follow me."

I walk out, Hera following, and head to my cabin. Once we were in, I lock the door and turn to her.

This will be hard to say. She and her crew must think that I'm dead. And if I don't tell her, she will grow suspicious. I have to tell her. But only her.

"This is hard for me to say, Hera. But…" I sigh. "Ezra is my son."

As proof, I pull a photo of Mira, Ezra, and me on his 6th birthday.

Her eyes widen. "But…Ezra told her you were dead. So did Ryder. He said you didn't make it out."

"I did. But..Mira didn't…."

"…Can you tell me how? That is if you want to."

I nod. "Of course. It was when we were back in that wretched prison…"

 _Flashback_

 _Mira and I held each other as we were thrown back into our cell. The door closed behind us and leaving silence between us._

 _We stayed on the cold, metal bench, holding each other and thinking about our little bundle of blue._

 _Neither of us said a word. Not until after the voice in the air._

 _"We have been called criminals, but we are not. We are rebels, fighting for the people, fighting for you. I'm not that old, but I remember a time when things were better on Lothal. Maybe not great, but never like this. See what the Empire has done to your lives, your families and your freedom?"_

 _Mira gasps. "Is that really?"_

 _My eyes widen, I reply. "It has to be."_

 _"It's only gonna get worse... unless we stand up and fight back. It won't be easy. There will be loss and sacrifice. But we can't back down just because we're afraid. That's when we need to stand the tallest. That's what my parents taught me. That's why my new family helped me remember. Stand up together. Because that's when we're strongest- as one."_

 _The message ended right there and was replaced with static._

 _Mira and I look at each other._

 _"Ezra."_

 _We hug each other. "Our baby boy is alive." Myra says, tears streaming down. "He's alive."_

 _"And we know he's safe. Alive and safe."_

 _Mira stands up. "We can't stay in here any longer. We have to get out and free the others, too."_

 _I, too, stand. "Of course. We must free everyone here. But first we have to get out of here."_

 _And our plan begun._

 _"Troopers!" I yell at the door. "My wife! She's sick and isn't feeling well. She's looks like she'll puke at any moment."_

 _"Why should we care?" A trooper asked from outside._

 _"We strictly remember Kallus telling us that he'll want us alive and well when he comes back. So I suggest you help her unless you want something happening to you."_

 _I hear him sigh and the code being out in. The door opens and the two troopers walk in._

 _They walk over to Mira who was on the floor, giving a really good expression of sickness. She puts her hand over her mouth, pretending that she's about the puke._

 _"Wow." The trooper says. "She really isn't looking to good."_

 _"And you won't be either."_

 _Mira kicks her leg up at the troopers head, knocking him out. She grabs his blaster and knocks the other one out._

 _I grab the other blaster. "Still got them, I see."_

 _"Lets go."_

 _We run out of the cell, locking the two troopers in there. One by one, we helped others escape and together everyone fought for their freedom as they escape the treacherous place._

 _As everyone ran out, the number of troopers began to grow. Mira and I blocked the way out and went downy the halls towards the escape pods._

 _We fought side by side, blasting the troopers as they came nearby._

 _"Go I'm right behind you."_

 _I shake my head. "No Mira. I will not leave you."_

 _She blasts a trooper. "I said go. I will be behind you. I'll get in the escape pod when you do just go."_

 _Mira gives my light force push towards the door of a pod. I sigh before giving up. I open the latch and wait for her. Mira runs over but doesn't gets in._

 _"What are you doing, Mira?! Get inside!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Ephraim. But I must get you to safety." She blasts another trooper. "Remember this. I will always love you, Ephraim. And tell our little blue how much I love him."_

 _With that said, she closes the latch and pushes the buttons in, releasing the pod._

 _"Mira!"_

 _End of Flashback_

"….I was sent about half a mile away from the prison. When I got back, it was in flames and Mira was no where to be found. Everyone who had escape had been looking at the prison in tears, thinking that we were dead.

"So when I saw how much people wanted to rebel, I formed my own rebel cell. Which later became the largest in the Rebellion as you can see. No one had recognized me due to my appearance and having to change my name."

Hera looks at me with horror. "Dodonna…Ephraim, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright. I have to let that be in the past and move on. Mira would want that."

Hera nods, agreeing. "When will you tell him?"

I sigh. "I don't know. I'm planning on to soon. I do not know what his reaction will be."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Commander Syndulla, please report to the main room."

Said person already looks at me. "I have to go. I'll see you soon, Commander."

"Just on thing, Hera?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this."

She smiles. "I won't. Promise."

Hera turns around and leaves the cabin. I, too, walk out and go in the opposite direction. On my way to the cockpit, I see Ezra and Sabine laughing with each other.

I smile.

 _One day, my little blue, you will know._

* * *

 ** _Me: So, what do you think?_**

 _ **Ezra: Amazing. My dad is alive! And he**_ _never_ _ **told me?! I'm going to speak with him! (Walks out my bedroom)**_

 ** _Me: I wonder how that's going to turn out. So, that's the crazy idea it had. For some reason, their eyes made me think that they were father and son. Anywho, I hope you liked it. Bye, everyone! (Closes live recording)_**


End file.
